


Dream Shadows

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: Getting to Antillia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville





	Dream Shadows

He knew this scene, he had seen it from a distance, but now he was a part of it. She was being pulled into the abyss, the one place he never wanted to go back to, the one place he didn’t want anyone to go to, and now someone was dragging her there. He reached for her as he fell, grabbing a hold of her before reaching out with his other hand and stopping their descent by holding onto a ledge. He glances up, and locks eyes with the boy looking over the top of the cliff.   
“Hold on Nico, I’ll get Jason and Frank!” Nico opened his mouth to say something, but a scream rang out instead as his fingers slipped off the ledge. He turned to look at the girl, her mouth was open, but no sound came out. Her eyes, however, showed her fear as tears trickled down her face. He pulled her closer to him and managed to get both of his arms around her.  
“We’ll get out, I promise,” he spoke into her ear. She mutely nodded and held on tight, her face wedged into his shoulder. He glanced down at the fast-approaching ground, and saw something black swirling below. Sucking in a few breaths, he focused on the black mass, ordering it to do his bidding. The mass slowed down before swirling yet again, this time in a different direction, heading for the two.   
“Lucy, brace for . . . !” He didn’t get to finish as the black sand, as he now saw, engulfed them, separating them. He panicked, having to practically swim through the blackness to get to the top. He gasped when he broke through, the blackness felt more like water than sand. He glanced around, pausing on something blue a few inches from him. It was Lucy, laying face down in the black mass. He quickly swam to her, hooked his arm under her stomach, and pulled her up to where her head laid back on his shoulder. He turned his focus back to controlling the black mass, having it take them to the nearest shore. He was exhausted by the time they touched land, but he had enough energy to lay Lucy down gently. Her head didn’t touch the ground gently as he dropped it, backing away quickly, dread and fear stamped all over his face. Two eye sockets stared up with strands of hair accenting the skull horribly.   
“What . . . how . . . she was just . . .”  
“Nico, what have you done?” Nico glanced up, three boys, all older and taller than him, were peering down at him, hatred written all over their faces.   
“Answer him, you stupid brat! What did you do to my sister?!” yelled Edmund.  
“Peter, Edmund, stay back, I’ll handle this.”  
“S-Scip, w-what are you . . .”  
“Answer the question, Nico, what did you do?”  
“N-nothing! She was fine just a minute ago! That black mass . . .”  
“You think blaming an inanimate object for your actions will make it any easier?”  
“What? Ah!” Scipio had kicked Nico in the stomach, making him curl up to catch his breath. “W-what was that for?’ he gasped.   
“For lying, we all know you’re the only one who can kill with the mere touch of your hand. That black mass couldn’t have done it because you’re all right.”  
“But . . .” Nico began, before getting kicked in the stomach again, harder than the first time. Scipio waited a few seconds before yanking Nico off the ground and slamming him up against a wall. Two pairs of black eyes stared at each other for a few minutes before Nico spoke again. “Th-this is Tartarus, y-you shouldn’t be here.”  
A cruel smile played on Scipio’s lips, “You’re right, I shouldn’t be here. But you should, and here is where you will stay as punishment for your actions.” Peter and Edmund rushed forward, each taking an arm and strapping it to the wall.  
“What . . . what actions? I haven’t done anything!” Scipio backed up and swung his arm around. Nico followed the arc of the arm, and his mouth dropped, Lucy wasn’t the only one laying on the ground.   
“No . . . Bo . . . Prop . . . Liesel . . .” Nico paused, there were others he recognised, Susan, Rudy, Riccio, Mosca, Hazel, but the fact that they were dead started to choke him.   
“You did all of this . . .”  
“No! No I didn’t, you know I can’t!”  
“So how did you kill the Weeping Angels?”  
“I-I . . . that was different!”  
“Only you could have done this, Nico, you’re the son of Hades, and all of the clues led to you.” Nico bit his lip as tears streamed down his face, Scipio was one of the best detectives, if not the best, he would follow the clues to the very end.   
“S-someone must have framed me . . .”  
“No, no one else but you could do something like this.”  
“So why would I kill them?! Why would I kill . . . my friends?” he sobbed.   
Scipio scoffed, “Your friends? Your friends? No one would become jealous of having to share someone with their friends.”  
“W-what?”  
“You didn’t want to share me with anybody, that’s why you killed them.”  
“S-so why Lucy, why Susan, why my sister? Why half of the people lying there?”  
“Apparently you liked it so much that you continued, but then you made a mistake, which let us know that the murderer was you. Peter, Edmund, let’s go, we’ve tarried long enough as it is.” The two rose from the bodies of their sisters and joined Scipio, the three walked further into the darkness of Tartarus.   
“No, Scip! I didn’t do it! Please, don’t leave me! Please! Peter, Edmund! Please don’t leave me here! Please! No! No, don’t leave me! Come back! Please! Don’t leave me!” Nico’s cries fell on deaf ears as the the three disappeared from his sight. When they didn’t come back after a few minutes, Nico broke down, his body quivering with sobs. He glanced up fearfully, a noise had startled him. His eyes scanned the area, when he didn’t see anything, he began to work against his binds. He knew the way out, he just had to get free and get there. The straps hadn’t budged an inch when he heard another sound. He glanced back, his eyes widened at the sight, the dead bodies were rising. A whimper escaped his lips, he couldn’t control them. He quickly went back to his binds, hoping, praying that they would give way before any of the bodies could reach him.   
“You . . . killed . . . us,” gasped a voice. Nico glanced back, Lucy was the closest of the group. With a savage snarl, she charged, leading the pack towards their prey, advancing faster than Nico thought possible. With a scream, he turned and closed his eyes to the onslaught as cackling echoed in his ears. He wasn’t going to make it.


End file.
